


Map to the happiness

by ZeniaCriwen



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeniaCriwen/pseuds/ZeniaCriwen
Summary: Captain Ravenson and his first mate Jim Hawkins are on their umpteen journey with the Sun Compass. Everything goes perfectly until one night they find themselves attacked by one of the most dangerous pirate crew.Jim forced to face his legendary past since the captain of the pirates wants him to guide the way for them to the biggest treasure in the universe.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins & Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas), Jim Hawkins/Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas), Marina/Kale (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The galaxy was coloured by the calm, red lights of sunsets. As the enormous ship was heading into the night, Jim Hawkins breathed the fresh air with satisfaction. He stood next to the foremast and looked at the stars which were become more dazzling as it got darker and darker. Embraced by the gentle breeze, feeling the solar galleon moving under his feet... these were the moments when he felt like he's right there where he want to be.

– Thinking? – asked one of his crewmates. 

Jim turned to Brandon. The black-haired man's sparkling, blue eyes looked at him questioningly.

– Not really – Jim said. – I just took a little rest.

– You really like staring into nothing... The captain is calling for you.

Jim sighed as he moved to the quarterdeck, where the captain of the ship stood. Nick Ravenson was one of the most praised men of the navy. He had never lost against pirates, always done his best and never had lost any of his crew members. It was an honour to be his first mate.

– Do you need me, captain? – Jim asked.

– Yes, Hawkins. Hold the wheel for the next three hours. I really need to take a nap.

– I can hold it for the night if you require. I slept for some hours in the afternoon.

– Lucky bastard. That would save my old bones from pain, thank you – said the grey-haired man. – Follow the Rigel, and nothing else.

– Understood.

After the darkness covered the whole universe within sight, the crew of the ship went to bed. Jim only saw the shiny stars and sometimes the movements of the first sergeant. He kept the direction to the blue star which showed him the way.

– Beautiful – whispered to himself. He made a dimmed smile.

*

After two hours of standing in the silence, which was only broken by the clacking of the solar engine of the ship, Jim stretched out his back and arms. He had to stay awake. He wasn't sleepy yet, although he started to feel some tiredness after enduring a long time standing in one place.

That was the moment when he heard that sound. It wasn't the mystical whisper of the galaxy or one of his crewmates steps. It was another engine. It sounded more massive than the _Sun_ _Compass_ 's generator.

Jim turned his head toward the direction of the sound... and the scene gave the shock of his lifetime. It was a pirate ship – the biggest he had ever seen. If he wouldn't saw the flying, black flag on the mainmast, he would be amazed by the solar ship. It was truly beautiful. The keel and the hull burnished and perfect. The colours are awesome and somehow patrician.

– Oh no... – he whispered, as the ship approached them. He yelled outside the night: – Who's on patrol?!

A sluggish snort came from one of the nearby shrouds.

– I am... what now, Mr Hawkins?

– Joe? There's a brigantine after us! Sound an alarm!

– A pirate ship?! – Jim heard Joe's voice turning to totally awake. – Try to outspeed them!

– You don't have to say it – mumbled Jim and he did one of the most dangerous manoeuvres in his life.

He increased the speed, then turned the wheel right and the gallon took a sharp turn. Jim did almost fall on the deck, but he grabs onto the wheel. He heard the crew's irate shouts from the lower deck. Probably they fell out of their hammocks.

– We need to raise the height!

– What's happening, Hawkins?! – yelled Ravenson, after he came out of his cabin. – I slept like two and a half hours.

– Pirates after us, captain – reported Jim.

– Exactly what my old body needs! A bunch of these water thieves – said the captain sarcastically.

The last time Jim met pirates was two years ago when he only was a seventeen-year-old cabin boy. He bit his lip as John Silver's face appeared in his memories. He was one of his few friends, and for a pirate, he was extremely wise. He had the eye that saw Jim's heart. Silver was the first one, who saw the man in him. That's the reason why Jim missed the old scalawag. He hadn't seen him since Silver ran away from the law.

After he applied for the Navy, Ravenson was the first who saw the prodigy in him, what he was. As his young first mate, Jim finally could prove that he's not a hooligan who breaks into prohibited areas. He finally made his mother happy and proud. He finally had a chance for a normal life.

And he let these pirates took this chance from him over his dead body.

He let his captain take the wheel and rushed to the control panel.

– We need to raise our height.

– Then do your job, Hawkins!

Jim pulled the right swipe in the panel and the ship started rising. For now, he heard the pirates provoked roars. They became faster, but those filthy thieves weren't so slack to give up on them that easy.

The whole crew was on the main deck and they were preparing for the fight. Their voices were full of fear.

– Captain, I can keep them busy while you could take the ship farther. With my solar surfer...

– Are you lost yer damn mind, Hawkins?! I don't let my first mate risk his own life for this goddamn crew and ship. If we must die, we die together!

By this time the enemy caught up with them. When the two ships were in the same high, a man with a red hat on his head leant over the gunwale.

– Good evening, gentlemen! – he waved and smiled, like a normal person. The only difference was the sword in his hand. His crew laughed wickedly behind him. – May I take a stroll on your lovely boat?

– Boat? – Jim blinked in surprise. – Is he just making fun of our ship?

– Oh shit... – Jim never heard Ravenson swear this much. – Sinbad...


	2. Chapter 2

The pirate ship crashed heavily to theirs. This crash sent Jim flying down onto the floor. When he stood up, he saw that harpoons were coming out of the broadside of the ship attached to the Sun Compass.

– This is bad – he whispered to himself. – This is horrible...

– Hawkins, be ready for the fight! – yelled Ravenson. – You have to protect the wheel!

– Aye Sir!

As soon as Jim answered, the pirates sprang to the attack. As the first ones landed on the Sun Compass's main deck, the crew of the ship disbanded. Everyone got involved in single fights; unfortunately for them.

Jim watched at the scrum and only saw his crewmates lose in a row. Some of the pirates broke through the crowd and headed for them.

– Over my dead body!

Jim drew his sword out and immediately got into a fight with two almond-eyed, tall men. They resembled of each other, seemed like they're brothers. It could explain their perfect conformity in the fight. As if they had figured out each other's thoughts.

But Jim wasn't a little, scared boy who needed to worry about either.

– Ey, bet in gold that we'll lose! – said one of the men to the other.

– I take it!

– Can I take a hand in it? – asked Jim in a bitter voice and countered the double sword attack. He had to look at more than one at the same time.

– Can we let him?

– Why not? I'll have one more gold!

– Watch it!

The third pirate didn't ease the situation. Jim was already tired, so the hard fight got him on the edge of faint. The only problem was that he was the pivot of the captain's and all of the men's safety. If he gives up, they'll lose everything.

– You're quite a fighter – growled the third pirate. He's got a fire-eyed, oval face.

Jim didn't answer. He needed every last drop of his energy for the combat. He grew vertiginous, spots of lights were dancing before his eyes. The vision defect was the ruin of him. The last thing he saw was the fourth enemy. It was the captain of the pirates with his red hat.

Jim was already out of harm's way. He heard Ravenson berserk roar before he collapsed.

– I'm sorry, captain...


	3. Chapter 3

Jim woke up to darkness. It was the type of darkness that's dimmish and grey like you could make out shapes inside it as you used to it. He shifted slightly and found himself on a firm rack. He heard restrained whispers around him.

– What on earth...

– Mr Hawkins! – it was Joe, one of the cabin boys. – Thank god you're awake!

Jim sat up and saw almost all of his crewmates in the cell where they were. The railing seemed robust even in the dusk. They couldn't break out, even if they would've got the energy to want to. He rubbed his head. His whole body was in pain of exhaustion.

– How long have we been there? – he asked and peered around. – And where's Arnold and the captain?

– Wow, yer fast.

– Use rational words, Brandon. We're still the men of the navy. Act as one of them.

– Aye... aye Sir...

– So, answer my question.

– The captain is with the pirates' captain. He's trying to make a deal for our safety. We're here for like three hours. On the other hand, Arnold is gone for good.

– What? – Jim hissed with dismay.

– He died, Mr Hawkins. And we will too if the captain won't pull us out of the pipe.

– Okay – Jim closed his eyes. – It's my fault, so I'll save your neck one by one if I need to.

He felt horrible. If he would be more powerful and not so tired, he could protect the captain and not dragged his whole crew into trouble. He stood up slowly.

– Mr Hawkins, that's not the best idea – Brandon pushed him back to the bunk. – You still feeble, and the captain said to us to keep you away from the pirates.

– Wha- why? – Jim was starting to feel confused.

– You know those legends about you, right? That you're able to open the saint maps. Well, the pirates believe them. They're threatening the captain with all of our death if he won't let them take you.

For a second, Jim forgot how to breathe. He shook his head and looked up to Brandon.

– They think I can open saint maps? – he asked in a low voice.

– Yes, yes, we already told them this is not true, but-

Jim stood up again and made his way to the door of their cell. He saw a little light spot on the right side, so he yelled in that way.

– Anybody there?

He heard a sleepy growl, and moments after a pirate went to the door with a bored face. It was one of the brothers.

– What now? – he sighed. – I won't bring more water, I had a tiring night.

Jim's face froze into a startling grin. HE had the tiring night?

– First of all, fuck you – he was still smiling –, and secondly, do you have the map, or I can't open anything on this ship except the lock on this door and your chest with a sword?

The pirate stood wordlessly for like five seconds, then he sprinted up to the main deck of the pirate ship.

– Fuck you – mumbled Jim again. He wasn't in the mood to be scared and quick-tempered. Since he survived the Treasure Planet incident, he couldn't bear not be prepared for every situation. Captured by pirates was one of the worsts, but he couldn't lose his mind. He had to think clearly and cruel if it needed to save his crewmates and captain. He was ready to sacrifice himself.

– What's your plan, Mr Hawkins? – asked Joe.

– I get up to the main deck and snap ourselves out of this mess. If they think I can open saint maps, let them think I can. They gave us a handle against themselves. I won't give it back easy.

His crewmates stared at him with respect. Jim knew they wouldn't believe the truth, so he didn't mention he really can open and understand those maps.

– And how do you plan to get out without loss? – asked Sam.

– Just watch it – Jim turned back to the grids waiting for the pirate to return.

Five minutes later, he heard footsteps. In the next moment, hazel eyes meet his. Jim almost recoiled, but he steeled himself. He stared the pirates' captain in the face without a blink.

– So, I'm-sorry-captain boy wants to help his little crew and open the map for us – said the man with a calm smile on his face. His beard moved with his face.

Jim was watching him with anger.

– Yes, I will open the map, if you let us all go.

– That's how a good man plays – smirked the pirate. – But let us give the details in my cabin.

With this, he waved for the key of the cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just found this awesome fandom – I mean the Treasure Planet and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas crossover – maybe a week ago, and I fell in love! I like Sinbad's and Jim's ship, so when I found out there's hardly any fanfiction about this pairing, I decided I'll write my own. Hope you enjoy it! My English is not very good and I just started practising how this platform works for writing. Sorry about that!


End file.
